April Fools Gift
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: 2nd in a Trilogy. Sakura said yes! Now, they have a new battle to face with a enemy who can poss her friends and Guardians. How will she cope with this AND Planing her big day?


**Hey! This is the second in a Trilogy. The sequal to A Christmas to Remember. Tell me what you think would you? If you haven't read the first story, I think you should still kinda get this... But do Me a favor and read the first one?  
**

**

* * *

April Fools Gift**

The first woman opened her eyes to reveal dazzling Jade-emerald eyes. Her hair was up in two ondango's and was also emerald. She had an outfit similar to Mailyn's only lavender purple and lavender green. She also had lavender green tinged versions of Yue's wings.

The second woman had violet eyes and sapphire blue hair. She had an outfit similar to Ruby's, only blue and where Ruby Moon had butterflies, she had dolphins. She also had wings like Yue only sky blue.

Finally, the panther like creature stepped foreword. He was a pale burgundy version of Spinner Sun only with red dolphins like the second woman. He had different Amour. His had red dolphins on his head plate, chest plate and tail. He also had orange wings just like Kero's.

"Defend your self Sa... Card Mistress." The first woman said as she charged at Sakura.

Not expecting an attack Sakura and Syaoran only had a few seconds to get away. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and moved out of the way just as she destroyed the bench that Sakura was sitting on. Sakura enlarged her key, Syaoran took out his sword and Eroil jumped beside Syaoran with his staff.

"Who is she and where does she get off attacking us like that for no reason!" Syaoran asked no one perticular as the gang dodged another attack from the strange woman.

"I don't know but we're sitting ducks if we don't attack!" Sakura said as she and the others landed.

'_Kero and Yue! Hurry up and get over here!_'

"Ready? _Water/Element lightning_" Eroil, Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

The blast twisted together and went right towards the emerald woman. She smirked and put her arms up. The blast hit her but she didn't go back. She was holding an electric water ball. With a flick of her wrist she fired the blast back at them.

"_Shield!_" the water hit the shield and vanished.

"Your fast…" she said then sprang toward Sakura.

"But not fast enough!" S

akura braced herself for the attack that never came. She opened her eyes she didn't know she closed to see the woman and Eroil fighting with there staffs.

"Back… off… My fight isn't with you… Clow Reed-Wanna-be,"

That took him by surprise and she knocked him into a tree.

"His own fault, told him to stay out of the way. Now, I only want to make sure you can defend yourself Card-Mistress."

A blast from behind knocked the strange girl into the tree beside Eroil.

"Is she ok?"

"Better question… who hit her?"

They looked toward the hit to see Aronia walk out of the shadows with a black staff.

A large purple stone was held onto the top by metal Dragon Claws. A dragon curled up the rest of the staff.

"Aronia? Are you ok?"

Her eyes were hollow purple and she looked like she was hypnotized. Eroil woke up beside the girl.

"Are you ok? I don't know who those others are but that blast had to hurt."

"Mistress!"

The cat went over thegirl who had faught with Eroile while the girl dressed in blue fought the possessed Aronia.

"I don't know what you are up to, but get out of this girl and fight us right! This is cowardly!"

Aronia smirked.

"No its not. It's smart. I also know who the Clow Mistress is and I know for a fact that the Clow Mistress won't attack this body..." Aronias' voice sounded like she had two voices inside her.

Aronia knocked the girl out of the way and flew toward Sakura.

"Move! Jemerald! Get her!"

The cat nodded and went after her.

"Not quite Kitty-Cat."

She gathered an attack and shot it at the Cat.

"Use the change card! Split them in half!"

Sakura didn't really have much of a choice but to attack the girl, and thinking that it wouldn't do any harm, launched the change card.

Aronia began to glow a red and a blue as the beam from the change card engulfed her. Her scream rang out as another figure began to appear beside her.

"NOO! I won't let go!" The second yelled and Aronia screamed louder.

"It shouldn't be hurting her Syaoran, What's wrong with her?"

Eroil and the second girl carried an unconscious emerald-haired girl over to the other two.

"It's the spirit that we were trying to prepare you for. My mistress has sensed her for weeks, but couldn't find her."

"What is your name? You just waltz in here and expect us to think you good after you attack us?"

"Jazmine?"

Everyone looked over to see Kerobaros and Yue land.

"You know her Kero and Yue?"

"Yes Sakura, She was Clow Reed's daughter's guardian…"

"Clow Reed had a daughter?"

"No 'had' s…"

They all looked to the beat up girl whom had lifted her head.

"We never lost her, She was reborn like Clow Reed was. She is here, with us actually."

They thought for minute until the name popped into Sakuras head.

"It's Lita, Isn't it."

"You got it cherry blossom." She laughed weakly.

Suddenly Aronia stopped screaming. They all looked to her. The dark and formless gas loomed over her.

"I'll be back! I will get what I want." It yelled and began to disappear.

"Try Us! Come here again and gas will be too much form for you!" Lita yelled after it.

"Hey Jem, is she ok?"

The cat nodded.

"Now, go on you guys, you were saying something?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Syaoran got down on his knee again, taking out the gold ring with a heart. The heart was made up of small pink tinged diamonds and green Alexandrite.

"Sakura-chan… Will you make me the happiest guy alive… and will you marry me?"

* * *

Cliffy... hehehe... So, R+R and I'l update. 2 reviews sound fair? 


End file.
